Merging Souls And Earths!
by Chevalier Lecteur
Summary: All Barry wants to do is spend the rest of his life with Kara. But when an old enemy comes back, will he even have the chance? In timeline of The Coveted Flash Suit.
1. Is That A No?

_**AN** : **Greetings again to the planet FanFiction! I was just watc-I mean RESEARCHING! And I came across this video by Flarrow Verse. (Big thanks to Flarrow Verse on Youtube for the inspiration and EXTRAORDINARY videos That you should check out AFTER you read this.) And it said: "If two of these infinite earths can manage to find a way to vibrate at the exact same speed maybe theirs a chance they could be together..."**_

 _ **And as soon as I heard that, *Eyes widen dramatically* My mind screamed in awe: I MUST WRITE THIS! And so... Here I am! Also A big thanks to KryptonianPotato** **for for helping me with this story, So AFTER you read this you should also go check out their stories.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither The Flash nor Supergirl. *bursts into tears***

 _ **Anyway without further ado...**_

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs:** **Time Vault:**

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ  
Soft music was playing in the background as two heroes danced in the place where they first kissed a year prior.

As a song ended a new one started, but this one unlike the last ones, was special. Written by Barry Allen The opening notes of "Running Home To You" started to fill the room. (AN: In this story Barry didn't sing to iris, he just proposed.)

After kissing Kara, Barry started singing as they swayed to the music.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,  
_ _Can't change what the future may hold.  
_ _But, I want you in it, Every hour, every minute._

 _This world can race by far too fast.  
Hard to see while it's all flying past.  
But, it's clear now, When you're standing here now.  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me._

All I want to do, Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home, To you.

And I could see it, Right from the start, Right from the start.  
That you would be, Be my light in the dark, Light in the dark.  
Oh, you gave me no other choice, But to love you.

All I want to do, Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home? Home to you.

Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it, Every hour, every minute.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 ** **Kara's POV:****

As Barry finished singing and the music stopped. He steps back and pulls out a ring box as he kneels down and speaks. "Kara Zor-El, The past year we've been together has been the best year of my life, And I know that it's because your apart of it. Whenever I'm with you I can't stop myself from smiling, and I don't want to. And If you'll allow it, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. Cause I love you. So, will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse and Marry me?"

 ** **...Marry me?**** The words echoed in my mind. These two simple words shocked me more than any blast from Livewire could.

Of course I feel the same, But ever since Krypton died I've never dreamed I would ever be in this position. With someone wanting to spend the rest of their life with me... To stay by my side through everything life could throw at us.

And yet here I am, And I don't know what to do... Well of course I do! I want to say: Yes, to squeal it with udder Glee! To shout it from the sky! ...But, It scares me.

It scares me that this is all just a sweet dream, That I'm gonna wake up from any minute and realize... No-one loves me enough to ask to spend their life with me.

But... As I look into Barry's eyes... I know. That's the farthest thing from the truth. And so I answer,

"Y-" But suddenly! There's a bright light, And it's like waking up from a beautiful dream.  
 ** **(Earth38)**** I open my eyes and Barry and his proposal and that strange bubble room are gone. And replaced by the emptiness of my apartment and the silence that hangs in the air...

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 ** **Barry's POV:****

Never has the time passed slower than now, as I wait for Kara's answer. Every microsecond feels like hours. Every nanosecond feels like days.

She looks thoughtful as she bites her lip, And then I see the decision in her eyes. This is it! I've already decided that even if she says no, I won't give up! We've got all the time in the multiverse.

"Y-" Kara starts to answer, But suddenly! Almost too fast for me to see anything but a Flash of light. A breach opens behind Kara and sucks her in. I leaped forward to follow her but as fast as the breach opened, it closed. Leaving me on the floor of the Time Vault Dreadful and Karaless.

 ***Lightning FLASHES across screen!***

 ** **Still STAR labs: Still Barry's POV:****

I immediately jumped up and Flashed to the cortex where Cisco and Caitlin were. ?

"Cisco!" I yelled as soon as I stopped.

"Barry? I thought it was your and-" Cisco started confused.

"CISCO!" I yelled interrupting him, "A breach sucked up Kara!" I explained panicked.

Panic flickered across Cisco's face only to go back to confusion. "Doesn't she have her Interdemensional Extrapolater?" He asked confused.

"Well, Yeah." Well now I feel like an idiot. All she has to do is push the Extrapolater and she can breach back! But I still can't shake this feeling that something really bad is gonna happen...

"But she could still be in trouble. I mean what are the odds that a random breach just randomly opens and randomly sucks in the most powerful woman in the multiverse?" I asked, dread growing by the second.

"...Good point." Cisco realizes putting on his glasses for better vibe quality. "I'll need-" He starts only for me to interrupt him by placing Kara's favorite cup in his hand to vibe. "Okay." He says as he starts to vibe. "She's In her apartment, she doesn't seem in danger, she just looks upset." He translates before taking his glasses off. "Seems like you might've done something to upset her and she went back home." Cisco concluded.

"Barry what happened?" Caitlin asked softly, speaking for the first time since I came in.

"I proposed..." I whispered dejectedly. Well now I know why it feels like I have an anvil in my stomach...

"Oh Barry..." Caitlin said softly, as she came over and hugged me.

"Sorry man..." Cisco said sympathetically as he patted my shoulder.

"I don't get why she would just leave..." I started depressed. "I mean, I feared for a No, and I hoped for a Yes... But, nothing? That's just not like Kara." I spoke confused.

"Maybe she freaked?" Cisco offered puzzled.

"No, Kara doesn't run from anything, she faces it head on. And I didn't even see her touch the Extrapolater! Something's wrong... I'm gonna go talk to her." I explained worriedly, I had to talk to Kara.

"Want me to breach you?" Cisco offered.

"Nah, I could use the run to gather my thoughts." I declined. What am I even gonna say to Kara?...

And with that I Flashed into the accelerator to breach to Earth 38 Ignoring the dread I felt growing...

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 ** **Well I hope you enjoyed it! Seeing as how I worked on this for about 10 HOURS!****

 ** **God bless y'all!****


	2. The Wall

_**AN: Well since you wanted more I give you more! Well I actually would have finished this anyway, But it would have taken a lot longer!**_

 _ **Now without further ado!**_

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **STAR Labs: The Accelerator: Barry's POV:**

Even though I knew something was wrong, I kept running. I blamed the pit in my stomach on anxiousness and nerves.

Even though I knew I was running fast enough to breach, I kept running. I blamed it on my lack of focus and worry.

Even as I saw a breach starting to form, I- ran into a wall?

*BAM!* As if running into a literal wall I was knocked off my feet. The force of the "Wall" in addition to the force from how fast I was running was enough to send me flying through the air, bouncing off a physical wall, and crashing into the floor.

"Barry! Barry are you okay?! What happened?!" I could faintly hear Caitlin in my ear. Huh? Oh! The comms!

Willing my enhanced healing to work faster. I weakly pushed my comm: "That hurt..." I mumbled.

"Fwew! Thought you passed out for a second there! What happened Barry?" Cisco asked relieved and beyond confused.

"I don't know" I started as I struggled to get up. "But something is very, very wrong."😨

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

E38: Kara's apartment: Kara's POV:

After getting over my initial shock of one second Barry proposing and the next standing in my apartment, I immediately pulled out my Interdemensional Extrapolater. I need to get back to Barry and tell him yes! I pushed the button... And nothing. Panicking slightly I pushed the button again holding it down when The Extrapolater starts to spark and smoke. And then, in a Flash of blue light it disappeared! Fudge! 'Mmm fudge would be good right now... FOCUS!' I flew out my window to the DEO with one thought in mind... 'Something is very, very wrong...'

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

STAR Labs: Cortex: Cisco's POV:

"Yeah somethings wrong you just did a flying flip into the wall and landed on on your Butt!" I joked trying to figure out exactly HOW he managed to do a flying flip through the air.

Interrupted from my pondering by a swift smack upside the back of my head, courtesy of one Caitlin Snow.

"Ow!" I whined in annoyance.

"Cisco!" Barry exclaimed frustrated, finally managing to stand... almost. "I need you to breach me to Kara's apartment." His tone broke no argument, but even I could hear the panic evident in his voice. As Caitlin shot me a worried look.

"I'm on it!" I answered already standing and feeling the tingling of multidimensional energy. And then... Nothing. No breaches anywhere. Trying again I could feel resistance and focused all my energy against it.

*BAM* like a force push I was thrown back into the wall just like Barry.

"Cisco!" Caitlin exclaimed, as she ran over to see if I was okay... I wasn't.

Hearing the commotion, Barry (who was okay enough to run, cautious of any invisible walls) Flashed into the cortex.

"Cisco, What happened?!" Barry asked as soon as he stopped and took off his cowl.

"Shh!" I shushed him as Caitlin helped me to my chair so she could look at my head. "My head hurts..." I whined.

"That's because you've got a concussion." Caitlin supplied helpfully.

"Exactly! So no yelling!" I yelled...Oops...

"What happened?" Barry asked again, this time thankfully quieter.

"I was gonna open a breach like you said, and I felt some kinda resistance, like I hit-" I explained when Barry and I chorused: "A wall... "

"That's what happened in the accelerator! It felt like I hit a wall!" Barry exclaimed.

"More like bounced off..." I grumbled. "Anyway whatever it is it's keeping us from breaching." I concluded.

"Well we need to figure out a way to fix this!" Barry said frustrated, while pacing. Though the pacing was turning into a blur of red.

"Dude I can't think with you burning a hole in the floor over there." I gestured to the seat across from me once he stopped.

Taking the seat opposite from me we started brainstorming.

After a few minutes of thinking of possible scenarios and dismissing them, I realized the most likely case.

"What if the Domminators figured out Kara was from another dimension and sent a device that blocks us from going to her earth?" I asked in panic.

All our eyes widened in panic and fear at my theory.

Before we could properly check for any sign of the Dominaters, there was a Flash of yellow and red and The Reverse Flash was standing in front of us!

Barry was standing in a nanosecond with hatred in his eyes. Caitlin was full on Frost hands smoking from the ice ready to freeze. And I had vibrations to shoot at the ready. But nobody attacked cause we knew he was responsible for the interdemensional wall.

"Always were the smart one huh Cisco?" Eobard said after removing his cowl. "Only, The Dominaters are long gone... For now." He taunted.

"I'm not even gonna ask how your alive this time." I said glaring at him.

"Hmm... Smart choice. Cause if I told you, Then of course I'd have to kill you." He mocked. Referencing the time we watched The Hounds Of Baskervilles when he was impersonating Dr. Wells.

"Well you already did that! So instead, how about you tell me how your blocking us from breaching?" I sneered, 2 minutes talking to him and I'm already painfully reminded why he disgusts me.

"Ah, But don't you like it! It's an anniversary gift to Barry and Kara!" He exclaimed in sick Glee.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Barry growled stepping forward rage barely contained.

"Oh but you won't touch her!" He threw Barry's words back in his face. "You see, since you don't marry Iris, my timeline doesn't exist anymore!" He snarled like an animal, then he laughed! "So now, I'm gonna stay here, and make your life miserable." He said with a twisted smile. And with that, he was gone.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **AN _:_ _Okay so... What do ya think? Eh? Eh?_**

 **And remember God made you special, and he loves you very much.**


	3. The Enemy Falls?

_**Greetings again! I hope this chapter finds you well! Also Eobard**_ _ **no longer looks like Harrison Wells**_ _ **, Okay, you can read the chapter now...**_

 _ **So without further ado!**_

 **Meanwhile on Earth 38: DEO: Kara's POV:**

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

I got to the DEO seconds later, And made a beeline for J'onn's office. Shortly after bursting though the doors I paused noticing Winn standing across from J'onn talking and gesturing wildly. J'onn immediately stopped shaking his head at whatever Winn was saying and gave me a slightly puzzled look, While Winn paused mid gesture and turned to look at me confused.

"Kara? I thought you were spending the week with-" J'onn started to ask when I interupted.

"Something's wrong!" I blurted out borderline frantic.

J'onn's face morphed (hehe, Get it?) from slight puzzlement to seriousness in an instant. While Winn looked worried and... Still confused.

"What happened?" J'onn asked gravely while standing.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"I was over at STAR Labs with Barry, and he proposed! But before I could say yes, I was sucked back here! And when I tried to use the extrapolater, it started sparking and then it vanished!" I explained full on frantic.

"Wait. Back up a second, Barry proposed! That's awesome!" Winn exclaimed not even registering the reason why I'm here.

"Agent Schott!"  
"Winn!"

J'onn and I chorused in annoyance.

"Right! Sorry!" Winn winced. "Anyway if you were spit out of Earth 1 and the extrapolater fizzed out, Then that probably means something or someone is keeping you from going to Earth 1." Winn theorized, thoughtfully worried.

"If that's true, How can we fix it?" I asked, panic replaced with determination.

"Well if that is indeed the case, then it would need to cover all of Mr. Allen's universe." J'onn started 12% of a plan loaded.

"And something that big would be visible to a multidimensional satellite! I can scan for any kind of barriers between us and earth 1! If there's anything, I'll find it." Winn said determined before striding purposely to his desk.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **Earth 1: Central City: Barry's POV:**

As soon as I noticed Thawne starting to run I took off after him. He ran straight out of the labs fazing through walls until he was outside. By the time we were outside of STAR Labs I had already caught up and started attacking him. Finally the training sessions with Oliver were paying off. We ran all over the city trading blows, I couldn't properly hit him while he was trying to get away.

'If I could land one solid hit it might slow him down enough to subdue him.' I theorized mentally. With a plan in mind I focused on keeping pace and dodging blows, waiting for an opening.

Finally after hours for us but only seconds in normal time, we had ran down every street and alley in the city countless times and that's when I saw my opening. Thawne was getting frustrated with every failed punch, and with that frustration came sloppiness.

After he threw a punch directed for my face, I grabbed his arm and kneed him in the testicles followed by throwing him onto his back. He sat up and attempted to punch me in the gut but I caught his fist and broke his wrist, followed by uncountable speed punches to the face and torso. I paused to demand he disable the wall around Earth 1, but before I could a breach opened under him and he disappeared...

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs: Cisco's POV:**

As soon as Thawne took off Barry was after him. And I immediately got to work turning on the tracker in the (coveted) Flash suit while Frost started pacing furiously.

"I got a lock!" I exclaimed, While Frost came to look.

"Damn he is booking it!" I thought out loud, 'Barry's never gone this fast before... Hmm I wonder-' A freezing hand smacked me out of my musings.

"Sorry!" I apologized with hands raised in a surrender gesture, Wary of accidentally directing Frost's rage towards me.

"Oh! He's stopped at an abandoned warehouse on 37th street!"

"Hurry up and breach us!" Frost ordered Annoyed.

'Frost's probably in a hurry to fight Thawne. And Caitlin's probably in a hurry to help Barry... FOCUS!'

"Okay! Okay!" I exclaimed narrowly dodging the next frosted smack, while I stood up.

"Hope this works..." I mumbled nervously as I cautiously started to pull on some multidimensional energy to open a breach to where Barry was fighting Thawne. Much to my relief it opened without throwing me into a wall. Hmm must be cause I'm not trying to leave Earth 1... And with that final thought I jumped through the breach followed immediately by Frost.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **Earth 1: Abandoned Warehouse: Barry's** **POV:**

'What happened! I was just about to get some answers!' I thought in rage before punching the wall. In my haze of rage I barely registered Caitlin putting a hand on my shoulder. Wait... Caitlin?

"I think that's enough punching for today..." Caitlin said softly. I nodded wordlessly as I turned to face them.

"You think!" Cisco exclaimed, as he came walking over. "I mean I don't think he was even conscious anymore!" Cisco joked, Only to be smacked again by Caitlin.

"OW! What is it Smack Cisco Day!?" Cisco yelled half joking half serious, as he held his head dramatically.

I chuckled, leave it to Cisco to make a joke in the immediate aftermath of a battle... Cisco! He must have breached Thawne to a cell!

"Cisco! Did you breach Thawne?" I asked confused, If Cisco breached Thawne, maybe he disabled Thawne's wall!

"Uh, Duh!" Cisco said like it was obvious. "I mean wh-"

"So you disabled Thawne's wall?" I interrupted excitedly.

"Wait, no. I don't even know where to start with that can of worms!" Cisco exclaimed embarrassed.

"But I thought-" I started gesturing to where Thawne was confusedly.

Cisco's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Sorry man. But Thawne's wall is around our Universe, That's why I can still breach and you can still run, but can't leave Earth 1." Cisco explained sympathetically.

"Oh... Well at least we have Thawne." I said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, Now all we have to do is make Thawne disable his wall and then you and Kara can be reunited! Things aren't so bad." Caitlin agreed smiling.

I smiled, just thinking of Kara does that.

"Your right." I agreed, But suddenly almost like when my memories where being replaced in Flashpoint my head started swimming. I could faintly make out Kara and some incomprehensible sentences. And then... Nothing...

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 _ **AN: Just a heads up, There's probably only gonna be 2 more chapters to this story. Also I'm gonna try my hand at beta reading so if anyone reading this needs a beta**_ _ **for a ZorAllen**_ _ **story send me a message.**_ **ʕ•** **ﻌ•** **ʔ**

 _ **Bless you!**_


	4. Telepathy Phone!

**AN:** _***peeks head out* Uh, Aloha! The reason it took**_ _**so**_ _**long to write this is because I**_ _**have only seen 4 episodes of Supergirl, so I have no idea what I'm doing, but I did my best, and I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Now, without further ado!**_

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **Meanwhile on Earth 38: DEO: Kara's POV:**

J'onn and I followed Winn to his desk and waited for what felt like hours while Winn programmed a DEO satellite to scan for any interference between us and Earth 1. Until Winn furrowed his eyebrows, And with true brilliance said:

"Huh?"

"What is it? What did you find?" I asked, his words doing nothing to ease my panicked mind.

"Well you see, Here's what the multiverse looks like," Winn said as he gestured to a picture on a wall screen, That looked like a bunch of solar systems inside of marbles.

"Winn, What does-" I started confused as to what Winn was trying to say.

"This," Winn said as he gestured to a new picture. "-is Earth 1." Winn gestured to a new picture of what looked like a sphere covered in bricks.

"Huh?" I asked even more confused.

"It's not alien, it's some kind of futuristic barrier that looks like a brick wall, keeping us or any other earth from going to Earth 1." Winn explained. "I mean, I would have expected some kind of 22nd century force field, But a brick wall? That's just weird." Winn commented confused.

"Agent Schott, Can you disable it?" J'onn asked, choosing to ignore Winn's comment.

"Um, No. As old fashioned as this brick wall looks, It's still as advanced as a 22nd century force field." Winn answered frustrated with it's complexity yet old fashioned look.

"Can you at least trace where this 'wall' is coming from?" I asked, Hoping I would get to punch the douche who did this.

"That's the thing, There is nothing to trace! Which means that it's originating from Earth 1." Winn explained annoyed.

"Well how are we supposed to disable it if we can't even-!" I started to ask exasperated. Ready to throw and/or punch something.

"Did you try calling Barry?" Winn interrupted. "Maybe he can do it?" Winn asked hopefully.

I stared at him as I remembered Barry upgraded my phone to be able to call him. I pulled out my phone super fast and dialed Barry... * **RING** * * **RING** * " **I'M** **SORRY BUT THE NUMBER YOU** **CALLED IS NOT IN SERVICE,** **GOODBYE** " And with that, the phone hung up with a * **BEEP** * I stared at the phone confused.

"Well?" Winn asked hesitantly.

I redialed Barry's number and put it on speaker, And the same prerecorded message played again.

Winn paused for a moment before he nodded in understanding.

"Oh! That's 'cause it can't find Barry's phone through the wall." Winn explained.

"There has to be another way to tell Barry!" I asked not willing to accept defeat.

"Well, Um, Maybe?" Winn answered/asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked almost cautiously.

Winn looked at J'onn nervously "Well, maybe you can tell him."

"How?" I asked tentatively, Not sure how J'onn could tell Barry if it was even possible.

Winn turned to me. "Well, Your phone doesn't have enough power to get a signal passed a high tech futuristic inter-dimensional wall. Which is understandable cause it's only got enough multiverse juice to go through the inter-dimensional barrier and only that barrier. And if we supercharged it, It might overload like your Extrapolator. But, if we attached the Multiverse transmitters in your phone to J'onn." Winn explained before turning back to J'onn.

"Then maybe you could use your telepathy to project your mind through the wall and communicate with Barry mentally." Winn finished, more confident in his theory now.

Surprisingly I was the first to turn down the idea. "It's to risky, If this 'wall' overloaded the Extrapolator to the point of vanishing. Then it's to dangerous to try it on J'onn."

"Actually, The Extapolator overloaded 'cause it was trying to rip a hole in the 'wall', But look at your phone." Winn answered, gesturing to my phone. "It didn't overload, It just couldn't send a signal. So since the phones okay from trying to send a signal, J'onn will be." Winn explained, happy he could still help even if he couldn't disable the 'wall'.

"But Winn, phones and martians are not even close to being similar!" I argued still worried for J'onn's safety.

"I'll do it." J'onn said, surprising both Winn and I.

"You will?" Winn and I asked in unison, both of our voices surprised but mine full of worry.

"Yes, If someone went through the trouble of isolating Earth 1 from any help, Then we must warn them." J'onn said with an air of finality. "Agent Schott, Start working on the-" J'onn began.

"Telepathy Phone!" Winn interrupted with a smile.

"Let me know when the **Device** is ready." J'onn ordered Winn with a mild glare for interruping him.

With that J'onn started walking back to his office. Not finished with the conversation I tossed Winn my phone and walked after J'onn to try and warn him again.

"Uhm, Okay." Winn answered nervously before starting to work on the Telepathy Phone.

Once in J'onn's office he closed the blinds and turned to me with a look of solemness.

"Kara, I know this is dangerous. But I also know that you love Mr. Allen and that if something were to happen to him because we didn't warn him, You would never forgive yourself." J'onn stated seriously.

"But-" I persisted.

"No buts." J'onn interrupted firmly. Then in a much softer tone: "Kara, You know I consider you as a daughter. And I know that Mr. Allen makes you happy. So I am going to take the risk to make sure you stay happy." J'onn said looking me in the eye while he spoke before giving me a gentle hug.

"Hey! I'm done with the Telepathy Phone!" Winn announced loudly bursting into the room with a weird version of my phone with some wires coming out of it, before pausing. "Oh, I'm sorry I can come back later..." Winn said awkwardly.

Moment gone and back to the problem at hand. J'onn and I separated from our hug and turned to Winn.

"No, the sooner we warn Mr. Allen the better." J'onn answered crossing his arms.

"Alright, well let's do this!" Winn exclaimed excitedly, as J'onn sat down on his chair.

I stood opposite of J'onn as Winn attached plunger wires to J'onn's head.

"Now, I need you to try and find Barry with your telepathy as if he was on our earth. Cause once I activate the Telepathy Phone it should be as if he was on our earth." Winn explained, Once all the wires were attached.

"Alright." J'onn answered before his eyes turned red from using telepathy.

"Okay, This... Probably won't explode..." Winn muttered to himself, but with my super hearing I heard.

"What!?" I asked as he activated the Telepathy Phone.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 _ **PS this is right after Barry beat Thawne.**_

 **Inside Barry's mind: J'onn's POV:**

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

At first it was like looking for the mind of a dead person. I couldn't find anything. No matter how hard I looked for Mr. Allen I couldn't find him. Then suddenly I felt the feeling of detatchement from my body I always get when using telepathy intensify 100 fold. It was as if my body was gone. The device must have worked...

Once again I looked for Mr. Allen, I found him almost immediately. I can't read his thoughts he's thinking to fast... I realized. But one thing was constent enough to make out through his thoughts was that he was worried about Kara. I attempted to send calming thoughts to him, it seemed to work a bit.

 _Time to attempt communication..._

" _Barry_!" I started mentally, but no sooner than I did I could feel his mind resist and start to block me out.

" _It's J'onn! Listen to me! There is a barrier isolating your Earth!_ " But that was all I got through before I started fading between worlds. I saw Kara infront of me phiscally, then back to Mr. Allen's mind. It felt like I was getting ripped in two! And then... Nothing...

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **AN:** _**Okay, so... What do you think? I mean for someone who's seen Winn and J'onn in a total of 1 episode each, and Kara in only 4 total, I think I did good. Anyway, God bless you!**_


End file.
